Play My Game
by LinchEe
Summary: May would willingly sacrificed herself to deal with a game master for a close friend. But games were meant to be fun and it wasn't supposed to uncover a hidden weakness and sadness. May/Drew, slight Drew/Misty.


**A/N: **Okay, I was bored and I decided to watch special a using the CD I had bought in the past. I skipped to the part when Yahiro and Megumi had they're date and after watching it, I decided to watch Pokemon Battle Frontier with the scenes of May and Drew. Then, a thought came to me that I should write about May and Drew with the plot about Megumi and Yahiro's date. And of course, with my different twist in the story. So I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Play My Game<strong>

One-Shot

[Drew POV]

…

Whenever I recalled the times when I was friends with her, it gave off a happy feeling inside me. Happiness was a thing that rarely happened to me whether I wanted it or not. And I never expected it to come to me involuntarily. I'll be lying if I said I didn't want it. In fact, I actually do and the happiness came from my childhood friend, Misty.

She was the one who gave me that. Even when we were little, she made me happy without any much hesitation. Seeing her smile was the only thing I wanted and yet, I couldn't give her anything in return. I bought her nice things; teddy bears, pretty dresses, books; those were some of the things I could give her but I knew it wasn't enough. So, in the end, I decided to protect her from everything that would make her give out a sad face.

That decision started when I was walking into the library one morning in school to borrow a book I wanted to read. That was the moment I overheard something that made me angry at the girls over at the next bookshelves.

"_Its boring to play with Misty but she's super rich and she gives me lots of presents so I have no choice but to play with her."_

"_Really? Then bring me next time when you play with her!"_

"_Me too! Me too!"_

"_Bring me as well!"_

Something snapped inside me from the moment I overheard their conversation. I did everything I could to make those girls pay before they could end up making Misty cry. Threatening them was one thing I had in mind and I approached them the next day with a smirk on my face. And at that moment I thought that this was going to be a fun game.

"_I can't believe you said those kinds of things to my friends! Stupid! Because of you, they hate me now!" Misty screamed, her eyes filled up with shedding tears._

_I stood there dumbfounded at what she was saying to me. She was mad. At me. And I couldn't say anything that it was for her own good. That those girls were only going to betray her trust._

"_Drew! Until I see you myself, never show your face to me!"_

Her hateful words rang in my ears that day after she left. Nine years, I haven't seen her since then but I didn't regret what I had done. It was a good thing she cried not because of finding out that they were only using her but because of what I had done. Time went on and I continued to protect her from afar by playing games with her friends. Wanting to know for myself what their nature is. I know she hates me for it but I don't care. If I had to settle this matter without her knowing the sadness and agony of being betrayed…

…then I'm willing to become the villain for her.

-Present-

"Long time no see." Misty greeted, taking a hesitant step towards him.

Drew stood there, staring at her like he was seeing a ghost. He didn't say anything but continued to look at her with wide eyes.

"I want you to stop playing games with my friends, Drew." She got straight to the point and he was snapped out of his trance immediately. "It's not funny and it never was when you first started this streak of yours."

He didn't say anything, his green orbs boring into her cerulean ones. He barely noticed another person other than Ash stand behind her. Her sapphire eyes looked at him in a calculating manner, as if trying to figure him out but he shut her out of his eyesight immediately and focused his attention on Misty.

"Stop making everything so complicated Mist. Just say the things you want to say." Ash interrupted, his tone sounding bored.

Misty resisted the urge to punch him. "Shut up. Don't interfere if you don't want this to become complicated." She snapped bitingly.

Ash who ignored Misty's harshness, stepped forward to look at Drew straight in the eyes. Emerald orbs to black ones. "What she's trying to say is, were her friends. We won't hurt her." He said, smiling idiotically at him that made Drew narrow his eyes dangerously at him. Ash cowered under his gaze and moved back a step beside Misty.

This time it was Misty who took a step forward, bringing a hand to her chest. "It was yesterday when Brock told me about this but I finally know what happened during elementary. You were only trying to protect me and I misunderstood your actions." She said with a small smile.

Drew looked up at her in shock. "Thank you for that…" she trailed off. "And I'm sorry."

She gave a bow of apology before giving him one last look and she ushered herself out the room with Ash following from behind, his hand landed on her shoulder, silently comforting her even though it was clear that Drew was the one who needed comfort. May glanced at him for a moment and saw his eyes look down in a manner she didn't know what he was feeling. She also gave him one last look and without a word, she sprinted out the door, his face never leaving her mind.

Silence occupied the empty spaces in the room where he stood. He didn't need to say anything to her about what he was feeling but he knew it showed in his eyes and she read them without any difficulty. His mask completely destroyed from its basic perfection of a game of life he played just after she never wanted to see him. But even after all that, somehow, relief washed over him after seeing her for the first time in nine years. She was doing fine. She had _nice friends_ who cared for her and he didn't have to worry anymore.

And those words. Her words.

_Thank you for that… And I'm sorry._

It was enough.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad that the Drew matter is now resolved." Dawn said after sipping her latte. "It seems he won't be bothering us now."<p>

Misty nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad as well."

"By the way, who accompanied you when you went to see him in his mansion?" Brock asked, bringing down a tray of pastries on the table.

"I had May and Ash with me so it was fine." Misty pointed to each of her friend and she gave them both a smile of gratitude.

"No problem!" Ash cheerfully replied, causing Misty to look at her boyfriend lovingly.

May unconsciously smiled at seeing the two of them but when she heard Brock quietly sigh beside her, it picked up her interest and she turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong Brock?" she asked, cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"Oh, its just that I don't know what Drew would do if he finds out that Misty and Ash started going out…" he sighed while drinking his apple mint tea to soothe his worry.

May looked down at her hands, wondering what Drew was going to do something if he ever found out. He would surely do something to break off Ash and Misty's relationship. The thought made her clench her fist before an idea came into her mind. She struggled with her mind if it was a good idea or not. But she had to do it. For Misty's sake.

She abruptly stood up from her chair. "I forgot I had piano lessons I had to attend to and I don't want to be late." May announced, grabbing her shoulder and slung it over her shoulder.

"You do? But today's a Friday. You don't have lessons on Fridays." Dawn said, narrowing her eyes, not believing what May said.

Before Dawn could protest like the childish girl she was, May hurriedly left the café they were currently staying at. Misty merely followed the brunette's body moving outside the café window.

"She's really in a hurry and I don't think she's rushing off to a piano lesson." Misty observed, chuckling lightly before sipping her coffee.

Dawn huffed. "That girl… she's definitely meeting a guy behind our backs."

"And that's a bad thing?" Brock and Ash pointed out.

Both girls didn't say anything as they continued drinking their drinks.

* * *

><p>The mansion was oddly silent when she was said to follow the maid who was walking ahead of her in the dark hallways. Everywhere she looked, the atmosphere in this big house was lonely, causing her to shiver uncomfortably. They stopped in front of the door and with a soft knock, a voice ordered from inside the room for them to come in.<p>

"You have a guest young Master." The maid announced, gently pushing May forward into the room.

She remembered this room. This was the same place where Misty decided to confront him. The sun was setting as well and she remembered it was the same type of day when they confronted him. This guy was like a magnet of confrontations. How ironic.

Without word, the maid closed the door quietly, leaving both of them to themselves. Drew looked up from a book he was reading and raised an eyebrow at her, as if asking her in a hidden way of rudeness, 'What? Can't you see I'm busy?'

"Aren't you one of Misty's friends?" he questioned instead, setting the book aside. "What do you want?" He calmly propped his elbow on the hand rest of the couch as he placed his chin on his hand comfortably. He didn't even bother to ask her to sit down.

May tried her hardest not to the glare at the object, whom you call a man, in front of her. She pinched herself at the back and took in a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I love you! Please go out with me." She blurted out while at the same time closing her eyes. Smooth May, real smooth.

Drew blinked stupidly for a moment; shock contorted his face for a moment before his lips twitched up into a smirk. He was clearly amused at her confession and how her face was holding a look of determination. It was all very amusing to him.

May didn't know how long she was holding her breath and by the time she exhaled, she opened her nervous sapphire eyes to lock with his amused emerald ones.

"Really? Sure," He answered rather cheerfully along with his infamous smirk he was known for. May sighed in relief but stopped when he continued. "But you have to play a _game_."

"A game?"

"Yeah, it's a simple game – to me anyway, since I wouldn't be playing it, but to you… well – that would be a different story."

"What kind of game is it?" she asked cautiously.

She knew that he was also famous for the games he constantly played or let people play for his amusement. Like what he did to her and the others. And an example was when he contacted people to set up traps for him and she and the others had to desperately find all of those in their school before it could further damage anything, especially to poor Ash who was the first one to suffer. The traps were unbelievably harsh, intending to hurt May and the others, excluding Misty.

"We'll be having a trial date to see whether I enjoy it or not. If I do then we'll be out then for our first date, deal?" he was mocking her and she could feel it with his eyes.

"Okay."

She closed her eyes, feeling a sudden blow impacted right in her face. Dear Lord, she somehow made a deal with a devil.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes passed eleven o' clock when she checked her wrist watch for the time. She sat quietly in the café they were supposed to meet while she constantly tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. He was late and May rolled her eyes. Honestly… weren't girls supposed to be the ones who were usually late?<p>

"Aren't you early?" a voice asked, pulling a chair to sit opposite from her.

"Aren't you late?" she asked back but it came as a mumble. She noticed he was wearing a red checkered long sleeve with a plain white shirt underneath it with denim jeans along with white sneakers, probably branded.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Drew smirked, leaning his arms on the table as his palm supported his chin.

She shook her head and managed to make a strained smile. This was going to be harder than she thought… but she wasn't the one to give up easily. "Well, where do you want to go?" she started, wondering if the outfit she was wearing was cute enough to convince him that she liked him (even though she didn't).

"I'll let you decide." Drew said simply, with a careless shrug of his shoulders.

"How about the movies?"

"Nah, don't feel like it."

"The aquarium?"

"Nope, the aquariums here aren't like the ones I went to when I was in Europe."

"Amusement park?"

"Went there last week."

"The mall?"

"I don't usually go there since all the clothes I have are either bought by someone else or custom made."

May angrily felt a vein pop in her head as she stared at the guy incredulously. He was hard to deal with. How was she going to win this game he started and she agreed on?

"What?" he mocked. "Are you running out of ideas to make me enjoy this date? Hurry up and think of something since you were the one who took away my precious weekend."

She stood up. "Why don't we take a leisurely walk?" she said, extending a hand to him, ready for him to take it. But instead he stood up and ignored her small gesture, leaving her standing there like an idiot with her hand out.

_Despicable, arrogant brute!_

She followed him out the café and started with their walk in silence. They avoided bumping to people buzzing around, who were clearly enjoying their weekend. As for her, May thought she was in hell. She wanted to stay anywhere but near this guy who she stared at.

"What?" he demanded suddenly, cold emerald eyes boring into her blue ones.

"I'm just looking at how nicely your hair was done." She lied bitingly, trying not to glare at him.

Drew snorted, knowing fully well that she was lying. Oh well, it was her fault anyway since she was the one who decided to date him.

A loud and happy gasp echoed just beside him, suddenly causing him to jump in surprise. With a questioning eyebrow and slight annoyance, he craned his neck to look down at the girl beside him. He wondered what she was up to now. Before his eyes could settle on her, May's figure quickly ran towards a store that looked like a sweets shop, which she practically glued her body on the window.

"What are you looking at?" Drew moved beside her, eyeing what she was staring so intently only to find a box of chocolates. "Chocolates?"

May briefly nodded her head. "Yup, and it's a new kind but it's still the same brand of chocolates I like."

He only could look at her disbelievingly, thinking what was so special about chocolates? No matter how much you eat it, chocolates were still the same. Same goes for all sweet things, especially chocolates, which is a common liking to people around the world. They were sugary sweet and he knew there were also bitter ones too but all the same, he never liked sweet things since he never had a big sweet tooth.

"I don't know if I should buy it or not…" she was starting to talk to herself, debating rather seriously and Drew watched her forehead wrinkle slightly on how serious she was.

"Why don't you just buy it and get it over with?"

"I'm not sure. These kinds of chocolates are expensive and I don't want to spend a lot of money on it but… they're really tasty and I want to buy it too."

There she goes again; talking to herself and Drew couldn't help but roll his eyes at her. Just to get it over with, he lazily strolled and entered the store, ignoring the brunette's cries of, 'why are you going inside?' before she broke out in a run to follow him.

Without word and a careless lift of three of the chocolate boxes, he brought it to the counter whilst ignoring the flirty look the clerk shot him. He paid it once he placed his wallet back to his pocket as he left it to May to take the brown paper bag. A curious expression filled her face, wondering why he had bought chocolates for her and left to follow him, not before giving off a thank you to the clerk.

Drew was walking in a normal pace, enough for the brunette to fall in pace with him.

"Why did you buy chocolates?" she spoke after a moment of silence.

His eyes stayed focus on the sidewalk they were walking on. A smirk appeared on his lips as if the answer he was going to give was obvious to her.

"Because you wanted those chocolates."

And yes, she knew the answer was that obvious but she wondered why he would bother to do it even though he barely knew.

"If so," she said, still very curious. "Why did you buy me three?"

She could see him go rigid, and she knew she must have caught him off guard by her question.

"The two boxes are for you," May could see something flash in his eyes, even though his face was now void of emotions. Even his trademark smirk was gone. "The other box is for…"

He stopped at once but May knew who the person was the box for. A small smile played on her lips once realization hit her. Despite all what's happened, Drew was still thinking of Misty. Nine years ago, he knew and now, he still remembered what Misty likes. Even Ash would sometimes mess up and think that Misty's favorite color was orange even though it was yellow. But still… it was close enough.

"Right. I'll give it to her when I see her."

Drew didn't say anything else after that. Silence engulfed them as they continued on with walking along the streets. May tried to make mindless chatter but ended up closing her mouth every time a word tried to come out of her lips. In the fourth try, she asked.

"Are you hungry?"

"Didn't you make me a lunch or something?" he said instead, causing May to stop and look at him questioningly. "Don't girls usually make the guys they like food? Wasn't there a saying that 'A way to a man's heart is his stomach'?"

His lips had curved into an arrogant smirk, eyes twinkling in mischief and his blank expression was turned into a conceited one. May tried not to snap at him with vulgar words. How was she supposed to know that? And besides, she never cooked.

The look on May's face must have convinced him that she didn't make any lunch for him. And he knew that she was panicking about it. He couldn't help but laugh, causing her to narrow her eyes at him.

"May?" a voice called, making both of them turn towards the source. "What are you doing here?" Drew saw one of Misty's friends' look at the girl beside him questioningly until her blue orbs found his face. She quickly looked at him cautiously. He was so fixated with the navy blue-haired girl that he didn't notice Brock standing beside her with an equal confused look.

"Uhhhh…" May, of course, was speechless. It didn't occur to her that two of her friends would catch her having a play-date with a jerk like Drew. Drew merely stood silent, his expression turning blank as he and Brock had a stare down.

Dawn took a step forward, arms reaching out to touch the brunette. "May-" she was cut-off when May had suddenly grabbed hold of the chartreuse-haired boy's jacket. Without word, she broke out in a run, causing Drew to yelp in surprise.

"H-hey!" Dawn yelled, not hesitating to follow them with Brock behind her.

/

The sun was setting by the time May and Drew had reached the park, thinking she had lost Dawn and Brock after they chased after her. The whole afternoon they had been running, just like the tag game of cat and mouse. It was all very tiring and May cursed mentally, knowing that she would fail because of this. She shivered, if Drew knew about Misty and Ash dating then it wouldn't be a nice sight to see.

"I… I think… we… lost them…" May said, through pants of breaths. Both of them were sitting down, side by side, on a park bench catching their breaths.

Drew grunted, slumping back on the bench. He was totally beat from all the running they had done. No matter how they hid from her friends' sights or how they would lose them, those two always managed to catch sight of them. It was annoying. He had very much lost his precious Saturday by running.

"You're an idiot, you know." Drew exclaimed, flatly.

May snapped her head to look at him, debating whether she should give him a glare or give him a confused look. "What?"

"I said you're an idiot. Your sacrifice wasn't needed." He told her as he stood up, ready to walk away from her. But before he could even take a step, he felt a sudden tug at his sleeve.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes boring into his and for a moment, Drew felt that he was looking at a familiar pair of blues. But he knew that those eyes would never look at him in the way that this girl was.

"I know about Misty and Ash's relationship," he started with an amused smirk that was meant for her. "I'm not that blind not to know that."

"But if you knew, why didn't you do something?"

Drew stared at her. "Do you want me to do something?"

"No." was her immediate reply. "When I asked you for a date, you immediately knew the reason behind it, didn't you?" she looked at him with a straight gaze.

"Of course I knew. When I saw how determined you were to date me for a _different _reason aside from money or fame, I couldn't help but tease you, even it was just for a short amount of time."

She couldn't help but glare at him. "You're a jerk." She was finally comfortable to call him names since there was no use to continue being a sweet girl in front of him.

He chuckled at her expression, before bringing his head to stare up at the bright orange sky. "I may be a jerk, but I'm not that kind of person who would sabotage a perfect relationship between a couple, especially if it was Misty and Ash's relationship."

Suddenly, it was then that May had felt a pang of guilt for thinking he would do such a thing. Her blue eyes looked at him in a different light once he gave a peaceful sigh. All this years, he had always been expected to become CEO of his father's corporation. His family was rich and there must be lots of social climbers trying to use them just for money. And to add that he can't even trust someone that easily aside from his family must have been rather lonely for him as a kid. He became like this as he grew up because of what happened between him and Misty, it gave him a mental scar that had affected him very much.

"And besides, I won't do anything to her. I obviously can't, now can I?"

_It's because, he loves Misty… he wouldn't do anything to upset her._

"That's why… you didn't have to do anything. You also don't have to force yourself to go out with me. You can go home." He continued smoothly, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes.

In response, May shook her head, looking at him with sad eyes. She felt sad, not just because of what he had said but about how much he suffered being alone. He couldn't trust anyone aside from Misty and his family.

"No… I can't go home just yet."

"Why not? It's getting late and I wouldn't want you to bother me now." He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion.

"I can't just go home and leave you even though you're definitely feeling sad." She finally said and immediately, Drew's masked expression was slowly breaking, feeling that this girl could read him easily now.

"What are you talking about?" Drew questioned stiffly. "I'm not sad and-"

"Liar!"

He was cut-off by her sudden out burst, causing him to slightly jump in surprise. Her bangs had covered her eyes when she looked down at the ground, her smalls hands clenched into fists. Drew could only stare at her, waiting for her to continue, ignoring the fact that she had said that he was a liar.

"You're always playing the bad guy!" she had continued. Steadily, her eyes readily came to meet his. "Making it so you don't want Misty or any one else to worry…"

A thunderous silence echoed silently around them after May had finished saying the last sentence to him.

"You were always alone; always the one to notice things and watch things pass you by. It's sad to think you didn't have anyone to rely on. You were always the one to worry… but then…"

Swiftly, she had clutched his hand in hers so tightly that once if she would let go of it, the hand would slip away, away from her reach. She didn't want that. And she knew she would never allow that to happen, especially to the young man in front of her.

"Who will worry for you?"

Just as those words escaped her lips, Drew knew his mask had completely crumbled down. He didn't notice that his little tears were slowly escaping its captive cages and he didn't bother to wipe them away. All those years, he knew that he was just a lonely, arrogant jerk but he didn't want to let people notice this small weak side of his. But this little girl… was the first one to ever destroy his barrier of emotions.

She smiled at him, not bothered at all by his tears as she silently handed her pink handkerchief to him. Despite knowing he was freely being vulnerable in front of her, Drew didn't care. It was refreshing to know that someone would care so about him, like how Misty would, back in the past.

"I don't want you to keep feeling like this," she stated with a soft voice. "I hope I can be someone who will be a pillar of support to you, whenever you feel lonely and sad."

With that final phrase, she smiled at him. Drew could only look at her with unknown tenderness in his emerald orbs.

"So, can I ask you something?" May asked, when he had said his thank you to her while giving back her handkerchief. Drew didn't say anything but only nodded for her to continue. "Did you have fun?"

The question had caught him by surprise as he stared at her determined and smiling face. Without helping it, he smirked but it wasn't the kind of the arrogant one he usually showed everyone. It was slowly twitching into a smile as he grabbed the brown cap May was using through the whole date game, causing her to look at him in confusion.

"Nope, not at all." He replied, placing her cap in his head for him to wear. She glared at him but in the end, May couldn't help but give out an exasperated smile because of his answer.

Game over.

May laughed when she walked side by side with him as they slowly went to the park's exit. If that's the case, May knew she would just have to play again.

**The End**

…

**This finally ends the story and I hoped you readers enjoyed it. Also, please review and tell me how much this story sucks! I'll be waiting! :3**


End file.
